The present invention relates to force distribution and load balancing and, more particularly, to a load equalizing rope termination and method that prevent a load imbalance on a pair of rope leads.
A lifting or winch system is known where a driving pulley, cable, chain, tape, rope or the like (hereinafter “rope”) is attached to a rotating drum or other motive power source. At its end, the rope is secured to the object to be lifted or pulled. The drum is fixed relative to the object to be moved. As the drum is rotated, the rope is taken up around the drum, and the object to be moved is pulled.
In order to provide a level of redundancy, a pair of ropes with respective rope ends may be secured between the drum and the object to be lifted. A problem arises with this arrangement, however, if a load imbalance occurs on the rope ends. In the event of such a load imbalance, the object to be moved may be skewed or otherwise unevenly displaced, which thereby may prevent proper operation of the device.